The use of light gauge metal framing members for structural and non structural applications has grown in the residential and light commercial building industry due, in part, to volatile lumber costs and the inconsistent and unpredictable quality of wood studs. Although the use of metal in framing applications has increased over the last few years, a few issues have resulted in the rate of growth being inhibited. Exemplary issued include the relatively high cost of manufacturing the metal members and the high of the thermal conductivity. For example, metal members transmit cold and heat at a rate significantly higher than wood counterparts. While composite materials of wood and metal can help resolve the thermal conductivity issues, increased cost can result.